percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiccan for the Taking
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 7: Wiccan for the Taking "Demonic Servant whose death was tragic, we summon you here with our good magic" Nathan spoke the spell aloud. It took a few moments for any effects. But the air became cold. In shimmered a bald man. He had the same expression as Black Heart did when she was summoned from her demonic stronghold. Just as he shimmered in Geoff shouted "CRYSTALS!" before any potions were thrown, unbeknownst to the others. Tai shot a bolt of electricity at the crystal cage but the energy dispersed against the energy of the cage. "Geoff. What are you doing?" Joanna asked, putting down her potion. "I figured, since we have no definite resources to go on, why not ask a demon. Torture is the best way to get answers" He said and walked over to Tai who gave him an evil glare. "Are any of your servants sensing your moves?" Geoff asked and lifted one of the crystals. Tai attempted to shimmer but Geoff orbed the crystal back in place, shocking the daylights out of Tai, steam rolled off him. Eve walked over. "Now. You wouldn't want a witch like me to invade that mind of yours, finding out your cult secrets. Would you?" Eve said tauntingly. Tai's face perked up, interested but afraid. "What do you want, witch?" Tai said distastefully. He scratched his head but his hand skimmed the top of the cage, burning his hand, he howled in pain. "Tell me who The Seer is working with. She has to have strong forces to gain this many allies." Eve said. Tai cussed at her. "B**ch. I'll never tell you" he said and tried to spit out at Eve. "Fine then. I'll invade that head of yours" Eve said and began to raise her hands to her head. Tai looked hesitant and just before her index finger touched her temple he shouted. "The Crone" Tai said aloud and in a distressed voice "Please. I can't have you learning that kind of information" Tai said and panicked. "The Crone? Why would The Crone get involved?" Nathan asked the Demon. "The Crone's job is advising other evil beings. A few years agom she, along with Parasite Demons attempted to take Wyatt" Tai said. "Now that, I admit. Is serious information. Thanks for sharing" Darryl said sarcastically and added "May I?" Samantha gave his a nod. Matt kicked away one of the crystals. Just as Darryl produced an energy ball, Tai shimmered away and re-shimmered behind Faye who hovered out of his way as he attempted to grab her, She landed on his head and flung him into the middle of the room. He shimmered out as energy balls, fire waves and love arrows were being thrown at him. He re-shimmered behind Manus and Daisy who tried to fight his grip, but he shimmered out with them, kidnapping them. Everyone looked in shock "How the hell did that happen?" Poppy shouted, Jonathan caught Bailey as she fell in floods of tears "It's ok. We'll find them" Jonathan comforted her. "Joanna, Leon and Kalen. You three get sensing. Eve, you, Nicola and Sam go scrying. Madison, take Darryl and Peyton, when she returns, to the Manor. Go quietly and look in the book for any information on Tai and even The Crone" Nathan said and continued. "Tarren, you, Geoff, Matt and I will be on look out. Faye. You can help Jonathan with spell writing. Poppy. Run along to the Apothecary and get started on some potions" Nathan commanded. Everyone shuffled around and waited for a couple moments to see what everyone was going to do. Eve went off scrying with Nicola and Sam whilst everyone else went doing their seperate missions. Paul and Peyton orbed in. "Those Brutes are NOT easy to keep tabs of. I tell you" Paul said loudly. "SHHH" Kalen shouted and closed his eyes again. He had formed a triangle with Leon and Joanna. They held hands and closed their eyes. "What's going on? There are so many people here" Peyton said and saw her cousins and then saw Bailey being comforted by Jonathan. "Daisy and Manus were kidnapped by Tai. Don't panic. We are on it" Sam said and Peyton grabbed a mirror and handed it to Becca "Bec. Try and use this, I know it's odd, but see if you can mirror-gaze. See if you can see anything" Becca took it and began studying the glass. As she did, Holly and Ean orbed in and shouted. "BORNEO ATTACK!" They said and everyone scattered into cover as the masked demons came in and shot darts all over the room. One caught Faye in the neck. Her head shrunk and as it did, her body shrank also. Samantha and Dani got to work. Sam shot around the room faster than a blink, Dani levitated on electic currents and began to shock the demons into a comatose state. Bailey in a fit of rage, conjured an athame and began jabbing the demons, they disintegrated into ash. "What happened to just a recon mission?" Nathan said, coming from behind a couch. "They sensed us" Holly said "We fended them off, but they began to attack us even harder" she finished. "Oh my god, Faye!" Poppy said and picked up her now minute cousin. "Let me try and reverse this" Tarren said and began to think and spoke a spell. "Darts that were used to shrink, Not stun, Reverse the spell, and the effects undone" Faye grew again back to her original size, making Tarren happy. She never got called for demon missions. She was a cheerleader and a music lover. She and Madison participate in the christmas carol service each year as well as the SpringShow Festival in their High School. Joanna left school at 18 to persue a career in Interior Design. She once got a gig to design the home for Kellie Pickler, country singer. Becca and Nicola both piped up. "I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" They said in unison. They grabbed the potions and some spells. Nathan took Eve, Dani, Jonathan and Tarren with him and they shimmered to a dark compound. "Hello there" said a familiar voice. - Back at the Manor, Madison orbed Peyton and Darryl into the attic where Piper was flicking through a book, bigger than the Book of Shadows. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing here?" Piper asked. Peyton gave her grandmother a hug. "We just came to warn you that we think we saw a demon in town" Madison said to Piper. "What did the demon look like?" Piper asked, although she wasn't big into demon fighting, she still was concerned. "Dirty clothes, long trench coat and dreadlocks tied up. He looked homeless but we could sense the evil essense" Darryl said and Piper's face went stern. "Wyatt, Chris, Melinda!" Piper called and Wyatt and Melinda orbed into the room. "Where is Chris?" Piper asked and Wyatt replied "He had to go and take care of his Alaskan charge" Piper sighed and explained "A Lazarus demon was spotted in town. We need to go and stop him" Piper said and grabbed her jacket, "Are you sure mom?" Melinda said, worrying about her mother. "I'm sure. Besides, I've faced these demons before" Piper said and grabbed Wyatt's hand as they orbed out. Madison and Darryl ran to the book and flicked through the pages of the book. "There!" Madison said and Darryl read out the information on The Crone. "We are in for a long haul" Peyton said. They left the attic and went downstairs to the kitchen where Paige and Phoebe were chatting amongst themselves. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Paige said and gave them all a warm smile. "We just came to talk with Piper. She left with Wyatt and Melinda though. Off to vanquish a Lazarus demon" Madison said and Phoebe stood. "A Lazarus?" she said and Paige looked awestruck. "Sure, with Wyatt's powers, the demon stands no chance" Peyton said, pouring some juice for herself. "You guys are right" Paige said and calmed down. As they were talking and drinking a spiral of water appeared near the island in the kitchen. A woman appeared and pleaded. "Help me. I don't know how much longer I can keep running" she said and Paige walked over to her. "What's the matter?" she asked. "A water dragon... it's terrorising my sisters!" the girl said. Her complexion was oddly pale, almost blue. "Your sisters? What are you?" Phoebe asked. "A Fountain Nymph. The Water Dragon is trapping us in cages for "his master"" The nymph said in a worried tone. "It's ok. We'll get onto it" Phoebe said and called "P.J. get over here!" she said and a love heart appeared, in beamed P.J "Go get Pamela and Kat, come back here and this nymph will guide you to where the trouble is. Me and Paige will stay here and ask the nymph some questions. P.J nodded and beamed out. "You guys better get going. It could get dangerous here" Paige said and Madison orbed the three of them out, Category:Ersason219 Category:Magic Users Category:Witch Category:The Charmed Demigods